30 historias disparatadas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: 30 historias disparatadas, obvio, escritas intencionalmente con alevosía y ventaja a nuestra manera. Cap. 3: El Baile de los Príncipes. Aparición especial del Hada Fujoshi. xD Colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy. x3
1. Robertstiltskin

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto nuestro._

Nos hemos dado cuenta de qué éste ha sido un año pésimo. Por lo tanto, hemos decidido olvidarnos por un instante de las cosas malas qué tiene la vida, y disfrutar las buenas por medio de la única manera en qué se nos ocurre: **_riendo_**.

Así qué aquí verán 30 versiones disparatadas de distintos cuentos, y de antemano pedimos disculpas, ya que no sólo **_no_** serán apegadas a las originales, sino qué intencionalmente las escribiremos con alevosía y ventaja a nuestra manera. Qué conste, quedan advertidos.

**Batman**, etc, etc, son usados como referencias. :D

¡Disfruten las historias disparatadas! ;D

* * *

**30 historias disparatadas.**

**_1.- Robertstiltskin._**

**_(O el severo caso del incumplimiento de contrato)_**

Las puertas principales del palacio de su majestad, Herr Roderich Edelstein, se abrieron de par en par para la persona que ingresó en el recinto para tratar un asunto de urgencia extrema.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena...

La misteriosa persona detuvo su andar al percatarse de que un pequeño, vestido de sirvienta, trataba inútilmente de limpiar un candelabro que se hallaba fuera de su alcance, y movido por el corazón de pollo que tenía en el fondo, pero hasta el fondo de su pecho, decidió ayudarle un poco antes de seguir con su camino.

-A ver, bodoquito.- Dijo el moreno mientras cargaba a Chibitalia, modo en el que el pequeño pudo terminar sus deberes.

\- Gracias, señor.-

\- ¿Me haces un favorcito? Necesito qué vayas y le digas a Elizabeta qué vine a cobrar el favor qué me debe. Qué ella ya sabe cuál.-

\- Ah, está bien.- Con presura, corrió Chibitalia y regresó de inmediato.- Dice que no lo conoce, qué está usted loco.-

\- Dile qué tenemos un trato, anda, díselo.-

Y de nueva cuenta, tras tropezarse, regresó con el hombre moreno...

\- Dice qué no recuerda nada de un trato, qué se marche o lo mandará a la cárcel.-

\- ¡Vas a ver!- Gritó enojado, amenazándola a viva voz por no cumplir.- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Nos iremos a juicio!-

Chibitalia fue y regresó de nueva cuenta...

\- Dice qué se atreva.-

**.~o0o~.**

Y al día siguiente, en el Palacio de Justicia...

\- Todos de pie para recibir a su Señoría.- Anunció Jesús Alejandro, el oficial encargado de la Corte.

***PAS***

La puerta se abrió de una patada, y tras ellas, salió un hombre albino de ojos rojos...

-¡Todos de pie para recibir al Asombroso Yo!- Se anunció el qué fuera el juez en cuestión.- Dime, amigo Arlington, ¿a quién mandaremos al pozo esta vez? ¡Kesesesese!-

Mientras el juez se sentaba, Elizabeta pegaba el grito en el cielo...

_**\- ¿¡TÚ!?-**_

\- ¡Pero si es la marimacha!- Se rió el juez, llamado Gilbert, al reconocerla.- ¡Mírame! Tú decías qué no lograría nada en la vida, y ahora soy el rostro de la justicia. ¡Kesesesese!-

\- ¿Lo conoces?- Le preguntó Roderich a Elizabeta, volteando constantemente para observar al juez.- Podríamos haber hablado antes con él.-

\- Su Señoría, el caso del día de hoy es Robertstilkin contra la Reina Elizabeta, debido a un caso de incumplimiento de contrato...-

\- ¡Yo no tengo ningún trato con ese sujeto!- Gritó, interrumpiendo al fiscal.- ¡Este tipo es un cazafortunas, qué se la pasa causándole problemas a todos!-

\- Eli, no interrumpas al Asombroso fiscal.- Le dijo el juez.- Es texano. No querrás hacer enojar a un texano.-

Una vez qué todo se calmó, continuaron...

\- A ver, amigo Roberto, ¿qué quieres de esta mujer violenta?-

\- Con todo respeto qué esta Corte merece, su Señoría...- Empezó a decir el rey Roderich, hasta ser interrumpido por el juez.

\- Su Asombrosa Señoría, su majestad.- Le corrigió.

\- Su... Asombroso Señoría.- Continuó el rey.- Esa no es manera de dirigirse a su alteza real, la reina.-

\- Señorito, cuando estemos en su palacio, la trataré como se merece. Pero en esta Corte viene en calidad de acusada, y hasta qué se demuestre lo contrario, se le tratará como a cualquier persona de este reino, de acuerdo a la ley.-

\- Y aquí hacemos valer la ley.- Agregó el fiscal Arlington.

\- ¡Bravo!- Vitorearon todos en la corte.

\- ¡Silencio!- Y ante la mirada escalofriante de Jesús Alejandro, todos callaron.

\- Bien, ahora.- Se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en la silla.- ¿Qué es lo que lo exiges?-

\- Su Asombrosa Señoría, mi humilde persona no pide mucho, en realidad casi nada.- Dijo Robertstiltskin.- Sólo deseo qué se me dé la mitad del reino.-

\- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_\- Gritaron los reyes.

\- Ajá. ¿Y tienes con qué comprobarlo?-

De sus ropas, sacó una copia del contrato, se la extendió al fiscal, quién se la dio a Gilbert, leyéndolo al instante...

\- Veamos...- El albino tomó un lápiz y comenzó a encerrar algunas partes del contrato.- De acuerdo con esto, demandante y demandado realizaron un trato en el cuál acordaron que Robertstiltskin, el demandante, transformaría un granero repleto de paja en oro, a cambio de una compensación a Elizabeta, la demandada, entregándole un plazo de treinta días para realizar el pago, tiempo tras el cual, si ella no le entregaba la recompensa escogida por ella, se vería obligada a concederle un favor irrevocable, por simple o inverosímil que éste fuera. El documento posee las firmas de ambos, y, a no ser que me equivoque, han pasado 31 días desde la fecha señalada en el papel.- Apoyó su cabeza en una mano, mirando con gran diversión a la reina.- ¿Es cierto eso?

\- Ehm... Bueno... El contrato no estaba muy claro.-

\- Y hace rato dijiste que no había trato alguno, o sea, que le mentiste a la Corte, estás en problemas, kesesesese.-

\- ¡Es que no fue así como sucedieron las cosas!- Elizabeta señaló a Robertstiltskin.- ¡Ese sujeto me estafó y quiere salirse con la suya!-

\- Me disculpas, Eli, pero yo tengo muy buena memoria cuando me conviene, y recuerdo a la perfección lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, hace un mes.-

\- Dale, te concedo la palabra.- Gilbert sacó del buró un refresco, y se cruzó de piernas.- Solo omitan los comerciales.-

\- Qué pesadilla.- Elizabeta se dio una palmada en la cara.

\- Todo comenzó cuando el rey Roderich dio un anuncio...-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

\- El rey ha decretado qué contraerá nupcias con aquélla persona qué, sin importar su nivel socio-económico, convierta un granero lleno de paja en oro.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

\- Si, yo también escuché eso. Creí que habías inventado el día de los inocentes, señorito. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa increíble tontería?-

\- No fue una tontería. Los ministros reales vieron en peligro el reino tras el fracaso de mis últimos matrimonios, y esta fue una medida desesperada de último recurso.-

\- No importa cómo lo digas, se escucha mal en todas las perspectivas posibles.- Gilbert revisó de nueva cuenta el contrato.- Prosigan, pero quiero saber si esa ridícula idea fue exclusiva del señorito o de su ocurrente corte.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

A diario, se vio una larga fila de mujeres, y alguno que otro hombre desesperado, intentando transformar la paja, pero por mucho trabajo, herejías y trampas con pintura dorada que se empleó, no consiguieron absolutamente nada.

\- Alteza, ¿no le parece que la petición es...? ¿Absurda?-

\- Si esas personas realmente desean mi mano, podrán hacer algo al respecto.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

\- Suficiente, al grano, señorito, o le pediré al Asombroso Fiscal que te arreste por pedantería.-

\- Sería mejor que yo les contara el resto de la historia.- El demandante empezó a frotar sus manos.- Ya estoy eligiendo el nuevo decorado del trono real.-

\- El trono no se toca.-

Elizabeta frotó sus manos con nerviosismo, ya que todo se tornaba más ridículo conforme seguían hablando.

\- ¿No debería contar primero mi versión de las cosas?-

\- Pos, como no estás siendo precisamente honesta...-

\- Pausa, dejemos que la marimacha se defienda, o alegará que estamos violando sus derechos.-

Una vez que todos callaron, de nuevo, Elizabeta empezó a contar su versión de los hechos...

\- Yo siempre he admirado al Rey Roderich, y como muchas otras personas...-

\- Querías el negociazo que era la silla de la primera dama.-

\- ¡Cierra la boca!- Gritó enfurruñada la reina.

\- Basta. Amigo Arlington, si la demandada se aloca, enséñale la justicia instantánea de tu puño.-

\- Señoría...- Le dirigió una fea mirada.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dale un warning.- Agitó la mano, tratando de restarle importancia.

\- Una antigua leyenda señalaba que, hilando la paja finamente, podía brillar como el oro, pero no pude lograr mucho...-

\- Pos cuando yo te encontré, maldecías como camionero por que te clavaste el huso.-

**~*~FlashBack~*~**

\- ¡Es imposible!- Exclamó resignada Elizabeta.- ¡Por más que hile, no puedo conseguirlo!-

**~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

\- Y fue cuando decidí ayudarla, desinteresadamente. Bueno, por así decirlo. Por lo qué establecimos en un contrato qué ella eligiría la recompensa, en la medida qué se sintiera agradecida por mi ayuda, en un plazo no mayor de 30 días.- Terminó de explicar el moreno.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?-

\- Me corrió del castillo, la muy ingrata, cuando fui a recordarle qué aún no me había pagado. En especial, cuando le hice notar qué el mencionar tres veces mi nombre no iba a desaparecerme.-

\- Woah, woah, woah. Marimacha, esa técnica no funcionará hasta dentro de unos siglos, cuando se ponga de moda con Batman.- Gilbert se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras revisaba de nueva cuenta el contrato.- Si es así como ocurrieron las cosas, entonces no queda más qué dar el veredicto.-

\- ¡Momento!- Gritó el rey.- Entonces si Elizabeta no convirtió la paja en oro, y éste se lo entregó Roberto, ¿cómo consiguió el oro?-

\- Ahora qué lo dices, señorito, es una muy buena pregunta. ¿Cómo consiguieron el oro?-

\- Hasta la duda ofende, su Asombrosa Señoría.- Robertstiltskin sacó de una bolsa una pequeña muñeca dentro de su caja.- Siempre traigo una muestra de la mercancía. Señor fiscal.- Le extendió la caja con el juguete.- Pueden revisarla y comprobar qué está limpia.-

Arlington revisó el juguete, y se lo pasó luego al juez...

\- En efecto.- Gilbert a su vez revisó la muñeca.- ¡Qué ingeniosa manera de convertir un granero de paja en oro!-

\- No lo entiendo.- Dijo el rey Roderich.

\- ¿Qué no estás viendo, señorito?- Gilbert alzó la muñeca.- Elizabeta no pudo cumplir con tu inimaginable hazaña, y la verdad, no logró imaginar cómo esperabas qué alguien lograra cumplirlo, pero las divagaciones pueden esperar.-

\- A lo qué se refiere su Asombrosa Señoría, es qué usé toda la paja del granero, hice muñecas con ellas para venderlas, mientras Eli hacia la meme.- Explicó Robertstiltskin.- Y de ese modo, convertí el granero de paja en oro, el cuál se lo entregué a Elizabeta.-

\- Entonces, cómo nadie más había obtenido resultados, Elizabeta ganó por default, gracias al trabajo del buen Roberto.- Gilbert dejó la muñeca y tomó el mazo.- Ahora todo está muy claro. Dado qué no le pagó, y el tiempo para pagarle expiró, el veredicto de esta Asombrosa Corte declara qué la demandada, Elizabeta, debe cumplir con los deseos del demandante, Robertstiltskin. Lo qué significa qué se le deberá dar la mitad del reino. Por otra parte, dado qué la acusada no cumplió con lo prometido, le mintió al reino entero así como la Asombrosa Corte, además de daños y prejuicios cometidos contra la persona de Robertstiltskin; se le declara culpable, por lo cuál deberá recaudar el costo de cada muñeca vendida, con un interés del 15% en compensación, y la disolución de su reciente matrimonio.-

\- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_\- Gritó enfadada Elizabeta.- _**¡PERO ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?**_-

\- Marimacha.- Gilbert martilló un par de veces.- No estás ni la posición ni con el privilegio, del cuál abusaste, para apelar mi asombrosa decisión.- Golpeó una vez más.- Declaro el caso cerrado.-

\- Siendo esa la decisión de la corte, la aceptaré.- Comentó resignado el rey.- Pero, ¿cómo podrían darle la mitad del reino, si Roberto hizo trato con Elizabeta, y no conmigo?-

\- ¡Ay, señorito! ¡Kesesesese!- Rió el juez.- Sólo tienes de dos; o darle la mitad del reino, qué debía corresponder a la reina, marcando una línea. O casarte con él.-

\- Pos, por mí no hay problema.-

Roderich miró por un momento a Robertstiltskin. Luego preguntó...

\- ¿Cómo podría beneficiar al reino una decisión de esta naturaleza?-

\- Veamos. Nunca te voy a llevar la contra, mis principales gastos están dirigidos a mi alimentación, y mire qué los alimentos no están sujetos a impuestos. Creo en la economía, y le llevaré el desayuno a la cama.-

Más tardó en terminar de decir eso, qué el rey en saltar a sus brazos...

\- Podría adaptarme a eso.- Dijo tras reflexionarlo.

\- Bien, declaro qué esta tarde habrá fiesta, pero cada quién lleve su silla.- Finalizó el juez.

Y así fue cómo Robertstiltskin y el rey compartieron el reino, viviendo felices por siempre. Mientras, Elizabeta, digamos qué volvió a ser una simple plebeya, a las afueras del reino...

\- ¡No es justo!-

**Fin** de**_ Robertstiltskin. _****_  
_**


	2. Rizos de Chocolate

**¡ANTES!**_ _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: __Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia.__

¡Y seguimos en la marcha! Para empezar, la canción "La cama de piedra" de Cuco Sanchéz no la estamos usando con fines de lucro, sino más bien educativos. x3 ¡De verdad!

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:**_ Prácticamente, ese es el gancho más viable para hacer qué una persona tienda a creer qué es un buen "plan" de pago, y se confíe. ¿Quién dice qué no? Gilbert es simplemente Asombroso, ¿cierto? Y Robertsiltskin es nada más el buen Roberto. :3 Gracias por el review.

_**~*~Teffy Uzumaki:**_ ¿A quién no le gustaría recibir el desayuno en la cama? x3 No te apures, ése fue apenas el primero de 30 historias disparatadas, una peor qué la otra, ¿ok? ;3 ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :3

Sólo pedimos una disculpa por el vocabulario de_** José Vicente Infante García**_, como es el más chico de nuestros _**OC**_'s, es un poco grosero. :I

¡Disfruten las historias disparatadas! ;D

* * *

**30 historias disparatadas.**

**_2.- Rizos de Chocolate.  
_(Por que _Ricitos_ suena muy femenino)**

Eran épocas de crisis, y para una familia numerosa, lo importante era racionar todo en lo qué pudieran. Y qué decir de la ropa, los menores debían usar las prendas viejas de los hermanos mayores...

\- ¡Pero, mamá!- Se quejó un día José Vicente, o Chente, como le decían de cariño.- ¿Porqué tengo qué usar los vestidos de Finita?-

\- Porqué la ropa qué usaba Chema la rompió Pepito al probársela.- Le recordó su mamá.- Ahora estése quieto, que le haré un par de colitas en el cabello, pa' qué combinen con el vestido.-

Y tal era el caso de Chente, quién con la boca torcida, tenía qué obedecer a sus mayores, lo quisiera o no...

\- Chente, lava los platos, yo estoy enfermo.- Le dijo de forma dramática Roberto, uno de sus hermanos mayores, fingiendo demencia para escapar de sus deberes.

\- _¿¡Y por qué yo!?_\- Pero nadie le prestaba atención, así que debía lavarlos obligatoriamente a fuerza.

Pero un día...

\- José Vicente, ya nos vamos a trabajar. Quédese a cuidar la casa, y no se aleje demasiado porqué se puede perder.- Le ordenó su papá, Don Chente.- ¿Entendió?-

\- Sí, apá.- Respondió Chente.

Más no pasó ni un rato que se perdieran de vista sus padres y hermanos, el pequeño Rizos de Chocolate se distrajo con una ardilla, alejándose de la casa...

\- ¡No me coman! ¡Mamá!- Gritaba mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a los animalitos.

Con esas prisas, se introdujo en lo más profundo y oscuro del bosque...

\- ¡Sáquense! ¡Ni madres que entro!-

Y se fue por una senda misteriosa, parcialmente iluminada, por que si no, no entra...

En la parte profunda e iluminada del bosque, si, allá pa' donde va el Chente, se encontraba una curiosa casita, habitada por una extraña familia, por así decirlo, de_ gatos güeros_...

\- ¿Hola?- Tocó a la puerta.- ¿Hay alguien aquí? Me perdí por culpa de unas tontas ardillas, y necesito regresar a mi casa, o me va a regañar mi apá.-

Como nadie respondía, y la puerta se abrió sola al momento de tocar, movido por la curiosidad, Chente se metió...

\- ¡Chale, cuánto lujo!- Exclamó al ver muebles, cuadros, y otras cosas de las qué carecía su casa.

Percibiendo el olor a comida las tripas comenzaron a chillarle, y como el hambre es canija, y el Chente es más canijo aún, éste se dirigió directo a la cocina, en donde estaba puesta la mesa, y sobre ella tres platillos distintos...

\- ¡Qué hambre tengo, mano!- Se relamió la boca al ver los tres platillos cubiertos.- ¿Qué será esto?-

Y se llevó el susto de su vida al descubrir el primer platillo...

\- _**¡CARACOLES!**_\- Gritó al ver a los animalitos rastreros siendo cocinados al vapor, aunque algunos seguían moviéndose.- _**¡GUÁCALA!**_-

Tomó el plato y volteando a todas partes, vio una ventana y los aventó por ella cayendo sobre un pequeño huerto de lechugas...

\- ¡Corran!- Gritaba Rizos de Chocolate sacudiendo el plato para que se despegaran los caracoles.- ¡Sean libres!-

Nuevamente se acercó a la mesa, y con un poco de temor, destapó el segundo plato...

\- ¡Pastelillos!- Sin pensarlo, tomó uno y lo mordió, llevándose una gran desazón.- ¡Qué feo saben!-

Y no es que estuvieran mal hechos, hasta eso, lo que pasa es que a Chente no le gustan las pasas...

\- ¡Puag!- Se limpió la lengua con el borde del mantel.- Esta gente no sabe comer.- Y regresó el pastelillo mordido al plato.

Ya no quería destapar el tercer plato, pero pudo más la curiosidad y el hambre. Así que despacito, y asomándose, destapó el último...

\- ¡Hamburguesas!- Se alegró al verlas, junto con papas fritas. Por lo que se puso a comerlas.- ¡Mmm!-

Luego le sacó la lechuga y el tomate, para seguir comiéndoselas como si nada. Y se acabó la malteada que estaba a un lado, después de probarla para saber qué era...

\- ¡Dios!- Eructó tras terminarse todo.- ¡Jamás había comido así en mi vida!-

Se alejó de la cocina, y se encaminó a donde estaban las escaleras qué conducían al segundo piso. Llegó a la primera habitación, y comenzó a husmearla...

\- ¡Qué cama tan grandota!- Se echó un brinco, arrepintiéndose por lo dura qué era.- Bien lo decía Cuco Sanchéz,_ "de piedra ha de ser la cama."_ Ouch.-

Decidió pasar a la siguiente habitación, donde también había una cama enorme a la vez que un ropero lujoso y un peinador...

\- ¡Chispas!- Dijo al ver el decorado de rosas.- Debe ser el cuarto de una mujer.- Checó el ropero a ver que contenía en su interior, y sacó un vestido.- Sí, debe de ser de una vieja.-

Pero no pudo aguantar la tentación, y se aventó a la cama, la cuál comenzó a moverse como si fuera de gelatina...

\- ¡Auxilio!- Gritó Chente al sentir que la cama se movía.- ¡Mamá!-

Intentó bajarse de la misma, y en uno de los intentos, la cama se rompió, escurriéndose toda el agua sobre el piso...

\- ¡En la madre!- Se asustó más Rizos de Chocolate.- ¡Ya se despanzurró esta cosa!-

Como pudo, se salió de la segunda habitación, y entró a la tercera un poco temeroso de que alguien lo viera. Cosa que se le olvidó al ver el interior...

\- ¡Wow! ¡Caballos!- Se emocionó al ver una de las paredes con dibujos de caballos.- ¡Juguetes!-

De inmediato agarró tanto los caballitos, como los soldaditos y demás, empezando a jugar con ellos, aventándose a la cama...

\- ¡Pum, pum!- Se movía de un lado a otro, imaginando la estampida.- ¡Cuidado, marcianos!-

Justo en ese entonces, en lo que Rizos de Chocolate se entretenía jugando, llegaron tres gatos güeros a la casa. Uno de ellos rodeó la casa y vio el huerto que estaba siendo destrozado por los caracoles, cuyo apetito voraz los hacía comer más rápido de lo normal...

-**_ BLOODY HELL!_**\- Gritó uno de los gatos güeros, de ojos verdes y espesas cejas, a los caracoles.-_** STOP!**_-

Éstos se detuvieron para voltear a verlo, mas siguieron comiéndose las hortalizas...

***CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH***

\- Mon ami.- Un gato güero barbón, vestido de manera pomposa, le echó los brazos encima a otro gato bastante cejón, quien se tensó al sentir la rasposa barbilla contra sus rellenitas mejillas.- Acepta que tus lechugas no tienen futuro y ven a comer, la comida está servida.-

\- Yes!- Pegó un brinco el tercer gato güero, de ojos azules y con lentes.- I'm starving!-

Se dirigieron a la cocina, pero su desazón fue grande al descubrir no sólo que alguien más tuvo la misma idea, sino que aparte tiraron los caracoles de Francis, mordieron un sólo muffin de Arthur (y lo dejó ahí el muy sinvergüenza), y se comieron la comida feliz de Alfred...

\- ¡Esto no es justo!- El gato güero Francis mordía una servilleta mientras lloraba.- ¡Mis escargots!-

\- ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?-

\- Hey, guys.- Oyeron a Alfred llamarles.- The stairs are leaking.-

\- The stairs are leaking?-

Corrieron los dos para verificar lo dicho por Alfred, de la escalera caía agua...

\- The floor!-

\- ¡Mi cama!- Gritó Francis, y tropezando un par de veces, llegó a su habitación.- ¡Alguien malvado rompió mi cama!-

El gato cejón corrió rumbo a su cuarto, y Alfred le echó un vistazo a su pieza, encontrando a Rizos de Chocolate leyendo uno de sus cómics...

\- ¿Qué onda?- Saludó Chente al verlo.

\- Hi!- Le respondió el gato güero, y estuvo a punto de irse, cuando notó algo raro.- Who are you?-

Chente no supo contestar, en primera porqué no quería que pensaran que era un rarito por estar usando un vestido; y en segunda porqué no quería que lo regañaran por lo que hizo con la comida y la cama...

\- Alfred!- Se aproximaron los otros dos corriendo.- Debe ser a punk el que causó todos esos destrozos.-

\- Oui, mon ami!- Dijo Francis, y se fijó en la persona que estaba dentro de la habitación de Alfred.- ¡Oh, con qué tenemos compañía!-

Apartó a Arthur pegándole en el rostro, y sonriente, se encaminó hacía Chente...

\- ¿Eres una amiga de Alfred, mon cher petit?-

\- ¿Eh?- Preguntó confundido Chente, mientras se rascaba.- ¿Qué dijo?-

\- It's a boy!- Lo señaló Arthur.- ¿Qué haces en nuestra casa, y con ese vestido?-

\- Es el vestido de mi hermana Finita, como mis apás no tienen dinero, tengo qué usar la ropa de ella.- Les explicó.- Además, me perdí, y pos, encontré su casa, y me chillaban las tripas...-

\- Enough!- Gritó enfurecido el gato cejón.- ¿Crees que te vamos a creer todas esas tonterías? ¡Tendría que ser muy estúpido para hacerlo!-

\- ¡Pobre chico!-

\- Y-Yeah! Poor boy!-

\- ¿No me digan que ustedes le creen a este mocoso?-

\- Mon ami, recuerda que en esta historia no todos tienen una buena situación económica.- Comentó Francis.- Hay qué ser generosos con aquellos que viven dificultades.-

\- That's right!- Secundó emocionado Alfred.- Tengo ropa vieja que ya debe quedarme muy reducida, ¿qué dices?-

\- Mientras no sea ropa de vieja, 'toy bien.-

\- ¡Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon!- Se echó a reír el gato barbón.- No se dice "vieja", sino de mujer.-

\- Hey!- Agarró de las orejas a los dos, y se los llevó aparte.- ¿Van a creerle a este, este, mocoso? ¡De seguro está diciendo mentiras! ¡No nos ha dicho como se llama, ni tampoco de donde viene?-

\- Iggy, ¿cómo puedes pensar así, mon ami?-

\- Francis is right. How dare you?-

\- Pos yo sólo tengo una preguntota.- Se voltearon a ver a Chente.- ¿Cómo es que los tres viven solos en esta casota?-

\- Es que vivimos juntos.- Le contestó Arthur.

\- ¿Son hermanos?-

\- No.-

\- ¡Chale!- Se asustó el morenito y se comenzó a alejar de ellos.- ¿A poco... a poco son de... de... "_esos"_?-

\- ¿Esos?- Y más tardó el gato cejón en pronunciarlo, que entender a qué se refería.- How dare you?-

\- ¡Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon!- Francis se echó a reír, mientras abrazaba a Iggy.- ¡Pues a decir verdad, tú me gusta mucho, mon ami!-

-_** WHAT...!?**_-

En lo que Francis y Arthur se ponían a discutir, y Alfred a reírse de ellos, Rizos de Chocolate pensó que sería un buen momento para poner los pies en polvorosa...

\- Pos yo ya me voy.- Dijo Chente, llevándose un sombrero vaquero.- ¡A'í nos vidrios!- Y se fue corriendo antes de qué pudieran hacerle algo.

\- Wait! The hat is mine!- Y corrió detrás de él, hasta qué se cansó y se bofeó.

Sin embargo, más adelante se encontró con un príncipe islandés, qué se hallaba perdido en el bosque, y se enamoró profundamente de Rizos de Chocolate...

\- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**-

Y se lo llevó, junto con su disfuncional familia, a vivir en el castillo, donde viviera su disfuncional familia nórdica. Y vivieron muy felices, discutiendo para siempre.

**Fin** de **_Rizos de Chocolate_**.

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	3. El Baile de los Príncipes

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Y aquí nos tienen de nueva cuenta! :3 Y en esta ocasión, Chema es el protagonista. ¡Yeah! :D

Por alguna extraña razón, y en los últimos fanfics publicados, he puesto a Chema con vestido, aunque no creo que la sotana cuente como uno. x3 Aunque a él no le guste.

:I Cualquier coincidencia con alguna historia de princesas, como ya lo hemos dicho antes, ha sido a propósito con alevosía y ventaja. x3

Pasemos al review:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:**_ x3 Bueeeno, es que sólo fueron las circunstancias del destino, tan gacho para unos y pa' otros, pos peor. :3 Pero como bien dijiste, terminó bien, aunque no sabemos qué tal les fue a las dos familias. Y sí, pobres lechugas, al menos hubieran dejado para una ensaladita. ;D Gracias por el review.

Y ahora, disfruten el siguiente capítulo. ;D

* * *

**30 historias disparatadas.**

**_Capítulo 3:_ **El Baile de los Príncipes.

José María Itzae era un campesino humilde, cuyos padres le habían inculcado que el ser honrado y trabajar arduamente le traería la felicidad que sólo muy pocos podrían conseguir. Por lo que se esmeraba día con día laborando con ahínco...

\- ¡Oh, Misifús!- Le hablaba a su gatito calico, que era blanco con manchas de distintos colores.- Con la cosecha de este año podré tener para comprar una carreta. Faltará el caballo, pero con la carreta podré transportar más cosas y así trabajar aún más.- Le tocó la nariz al minino.- Y así podremos comprar un terreno más grande para vivir mejor.-

\- Miau.- Ronroneó el felino y le lamió los dedos.- Purr, purr.-

Tras que cenaran ambos una comida sencilla, Chema se puso a regar un par de plantitas que tenía apostadas en la ventana, y miró el cielo nocturno...

\- ¡Ah, qué bonitas están las estrellas esta noche!- Suspiró dejando caer el agua.- Ojalá hubiera una estrella fugaz para pedirle un deseo.-

Se volteó distraídamente al escuchar a Misifús sisear...

-**_ ¡SANTA CACHUCHA!_**\- Gritó llevándose las manos al pecho al descubrir a una mujer dentro de su casa, vestida de una forma extravagante, con una misteriosa vara pequeña que asemejaba una escoba.- **_¿QUIÉN ES USTED?_**-

\- Es un placer conocerle,_ Princesa_.- Al oírla, José María se volteó a todas partes, buscando a la aludida.- Soy el Hada Fujoshi, y vengo a cumplir todos sus deseos.-

\- ¿Qué? **¿QUÉ?_ ¿¡QUÉ!?_**\- Exclamó confundido el moreno.

\- Así que empecemos.- Iba a agitar su varita, pero el hombre la detuvo.

\- Momento, señorita. Creo que hay un malentendido aquí. Para empezar, no hay ninguna princesa en esta casa.- Y tras reflexionarlo.- De hecho, usted es la única mujer que hay aquí.-

\- Y sé que te mueres por ir al Baile de los Príncipes, que darán esta noche en el palacio.- Dijo sin prestarle atención alguna.

\- ¿De qué baile está hablando?- Preguntó sin entender nada, mas se sacudió la cabeza.- No, mire... ehm, ¿cómo se llama usted?-

\- Yo soy el Hada Fujoshi, aunque me llamo Elizabetha, pero me puedes decir Eli.-

\- Sí, ehm, señorita Eli.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca.- No quisiera ser descortés, ya que mi mamá me dijo que debía ser amable con las personas pero, yo, yo soy un hombre.-

\- ¿Y cuando ha sido eso un problema, eh?- Elizabetha sonrió y alzó su varita.- ¡Soy el Hada Fujoshi, y haré que asistas al baile!-

Agitó la varita-escoba, y el cuarto entero se llenó de humo. El moreno comenzó a toser y mover su mano frente a él para disipar la nube de polvo...

\- _¿¡Pero qué...!?_\- Se asustó al ver que traía un guante puesto.

Y eso no era todo, tras que el humo se disipara, comenzó a revisarse por completo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que traía puesto un esponjoso vestido celeste con detalles plateados. Tembloroso, se palpó la zona del cuello y las orejas, para descubrir efectivamente un collar y aretes. Incluso, tenía una tiara en la cabeza...

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Gritó, y a lo lejos, en un loft, un _canadiense_ se volteó al escuchar el grito.

\- ¡Sabía que te gustaría, Princesa!- Eli estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.- ¡Ahora, el transporte!-

\- ¡Señorita Eli!- Se alzó un poco el vestido para no ensuciarlo, para que no le cobraban la tintorería, y casi se caía a causa de los zapatos de tacón hechos de cristal.- ¡Ouch! ¡Esto...! _¡Esto no está bien!_-

\- ¡Miau!-

Miró al suelo, hallando a su gatito vestido de manera similar a él, con un montón de moños en las orejas, patas y cola...

\- ¡Misifús!- Cargó el gato y lo inspeccionó rápidamente.- ¿Pero _qué_ te han hecho?-

\- ¡Vamos, apresúrate!- La Hada Fujoshi lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la casa.- ¡O no conocerás a tu _Príncipe_!-

\- ¿Cuál príncipe?- Preguntó confundido.- ¿A donde vamos?-

No le contestó, chifló usando sus dedos y un taxi se estacionó frente a ellos, metiendo a Chema y a Misifús adentro...

\- ¡Rumbo al Baile de los Príncipes!- Le ordenó al conductor.- ¡Y no se detenga hasta llegar ahí!-

Media hora después, y tras atropellar una vaca, un puesto de flores y un grupo de manifestantes; llegaron como si nada al castillo donde tenía lugar el baile...

\- Usted es de _Nueva York_, ¿cierto?- Le preguntó al chofer, mas no tuvo tiempo de oír su respuesta al ser jalado fuera del vehículo.- ¡Ah!-

\- Muy bien.- Elizabetha le reacomodó el vestido, eliminando cualquier arruga que tuviera el moreno y el calico.- Ahora solo debes entrar y hacer tu jugada.-

\- P-Pero, yo no quiero estar aquí, ni quiero usar esto.-

\- No discutas.- Lo empujó rumbo a la entrada donde estaba un guardia, a quién Eli le dio un pequeño saco con monedas.- Sólo ve.-

\- Señorita, ¿me van a pagar o qué?- Exigió el hombre del taxi, pero él no es importante en este momento.

El lugar estaba a reventar de personas que conformaban parte de los círculos sociales más altos de la región; varias mesas estaban puestas a los costados repletos de numerosos platillos y aperitivos, dejando libre el centro del salón para aquellos que gustaran bailar. Estaba de más decir que José María Itzae se sentía incómodo con estar ahí, en un ambiente al cuál no pertenecía...

\- Gatito bonito.- Abrazó más a su gato Misifús.- Mejor no toquemos nada, o nos lo van a cobrar como si fuera nuevo.-

Una mano tocó su hombro, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera por toda la espalda, poniéndose totalmente tenso. Cosa que hizo que volteara con lentitud para ver quién estaba detrás de él...

\- Con permiso.- Dijo como si nada un hombre rubio de espesas cejas, pasando a un lado de Chema sin prestarle atención.

\- Sí, disculpe usted.- Contestó nervioso y se retiró, dirigiéndose a la salida.- Deberíamos volver a casa, Misifús, pero no quisiera que me vean con, con, con este ve-vestido.-

\- _¿¡A donde crees que vas!?_\- Elizabetha lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del cuello del vestido.- ¡No puedes irte antes de las tres de la mañana sin haber _atrapado_ a un príncipe solo para ti!-

\- Creo que usted no entiende, o a lo mejor no quiere entender, pero yo soy un _hombre_. Un**_ HOMBRE_**.- Recalcó la última palabra.- No soy una princesa, ni nada por el estilo. Además.- Se señaló a sí mismo.- ¿Quién en su sano juicio se vestiría así?-

\- **_¡AQUÍ ESTOY, PERRAS!_**\- Se anunció así el Príncipe de Polonia, quien abrió las puertas a fuerza de patadas.- ¡Ya llegó el alma de la fiesta!-

\- Oh... Dios.- Se le fue el color al verlo.- Esto se pone cada vez más raro.-

El Príncipe de Polonia traía un vestido con todas las tonalidades de rosa habidos y por haber, junto con un gran moño en su cabeza. Saludaba a cada uno de los presentas sin sentir pena alguna, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el moreno...

\- ¡Tipo!- Y José María se escaldó, sin saber qué esperar.- ¡Dímelo! ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!-

\- ¿De-Decir qué, qué?- Retrocedió cuando el príncipe rubio de ojos verdes invadió su espacio personal.

\- ¿Donde compraste este vestido tan hermoso?- Y le tomó de la falda.- Aunque en rosa se vería mejor, de eso no me queda la menor duda.-

\- Pos, por, por ahí, je, je.- Jalaba como podía la tela, deseando no romperla por si el Hada Fujoshi le obligaba a pagarla, para que el príncipe lo soltara.- Disculpe, pero creo que me habla mi mamá.-

Trató de alejarse de todos los presentes, pero la Hada Fujoshi no se la iba a dejar tan fácil si queremos que este capítulo tenga algún sentido, bueno, considerando que lo tenga...

\- ¿Y ahora a donde vas?- Se cruzó de brazos una vez que lo tuvo de frente.- ¿Por qué no aprovechas todas las oportunidades que te estoy dando?-

\- Disculpe que se lo diga, señorita Eli, pero usted está loca.- Chema quería ponerse a llorar, ganas no le faltaban, y tampoco le molestaba que lo vieran haciéndolo.- ¿Porqué no entiende de una vez que soy un varón, y por lo tanto, no me gustan los hombres?-

La Hada Fujoshi se quedó pensando por un breve instante, y la sorpresa apareció dibujada en su rostro...

\- ¡Oh, por Dios!- Se llevó una mano a la boca, asombrada.- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta?- Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes.- ¡Qué error tan grave estoy cometiendo!-

El moreno suspiró de alivio, parecía que al fin, al fin, Elizabetha se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando...

\- Olvidé que eres una Princesa tímida, por lo tanto, no te atreves a dar el primer paso.- Buscó algo dentro de sus extravagantes ropas.- Pero yo arreglaré eso en este instante.-

\- ¿Qué?- Y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía a José María.- ¡No! ¡Yo no me refería a eso!-

Cinco personas discutían en círculo, posiblemente príncipes por la vestimenta tan fina que traían puesta, por lo que la Hada Fujoshi se aproximó a ellos y les aventó polvos mágicos encima...

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Los cinco hombres comenzaron a toser, con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Listo!- Se sacudió las manos.- Con eso, será suficiente.-

\- ¡Pero Señorita Eli!- Chema casi se tropezaba al correr a su lado, a causa de los zapatos.- ¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¿Qué les está aventando?-

\- Polvos mágicos.- Y le mostró orgullosa el pequeño saco en qué los contenía.- Para enamorar.-

\- ¿Qué?- Se asustó, pero fue cuando vio bien los susodichos polvos mágicos.- Momento.-

Metió un dedo en el polvo, que por alguna extraña razón era de color café, lo olió y le dio una probadita...

-_ ¿¡Polvos mágicos!?_\- Sentía que el corazón se le iba a detener de un momento a otro.- ¡Esto es chocolate en polvo!-

\- Así es.- Contestó el Hada Fujoshi como si nada.- ¿Qué nunca has oído que el_ "Chocolate te hace sentir como si estuvieras enamorado"_?-

\- ¡Pero esto ya es pasarse de la raya!- Y sintió que lo jalaban de un brazo.- ¡Ah!-

\- ¿Qué diablos haces en mi fiesta?- Reclamó un príncipe, cuyas cejas resaltaban por su abundancia.

\- D-Disculpe, pero yo tampoco quiero estar aquí.- El moreno se quería echar a llorar en el momento.- S-Sólo quiero irme a mi casa, con Misifús.-

\- What a lovely cat!**_ AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**\- Otro rubio, que usaba lentes, intentaba quitarle el felino a José María.

\- ¡Suelta, suelta!- Le daba de patadas para alejarlo.- ¡Misifús, resiste!-

\- ¡Miau!- Maullaba lastimeramente el calico.

\- Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama y a su mascota.- Un sujeto rubio, alto, corpulento y con un fuerte acento, trataba de quitarle de encima a los más escandalosos, usando sus brazos protectoramente.- Será un placer para mí escoltarla hasta su casa.-

\- ¿Qué?- Y tenía que estirar por completo el cuello para poder verlo a la cara.- _¿¡Acaso está ciego!?_-

\- ¡Olvídalo, yo la vi primero!- Un cuarto rubio, de ojos azul profundo y cabellos alborotados, trató de empujar a codazos al caballeroso príncipe.- Búscate a otra.-

\- ¿Y por qué no invitaron princesas para variar? A menos qué...- Y se puso pálido, tragando aire.- Dios mío, es esta _clase_ de baile.-

\- ¡Yo quiero su vestido en _rosa_!- El príncipe de Polonia se apareció por atrás, tratando de quitarle el vestido.- ¡Si no me dices en donde lo compraste, lo tomaré por la fuerza!-

\- ¡No!- Gritó más espantado el moreno.- ¡Auxilio!-

El príncipe más alto de todos, de ojos violetas, al escuchar el grito de ayuda, tomó de la cabeza al extravagante rubio de ojos verdes, sí, el príncipe polaco, y lo hizo a un lado...

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, da?- Le sonrió, asustando al resto de los presentes.

\- Pos la mera verdad, ya ni sé.-

Y de nueva cuenta, alguien lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo hacia sí...

\- ¡Ay, caray!-

\- Venga conmigo, y la llevaré a la tierra más feliz del mundo.- Le ofreció el rubio de cabellos alborotados.

\- S-Sólo quiero irme a mi casa.-

\- **_STOP!_**\- Todos voltearon a ver al príncipe anfitrión, que no estaba haciendo nada más que ser relleno de este capítulo.- ¡No voy a tolerar escándalos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños!-

\- Bien, me la llevaré y asunto arreglado.- Se cruzó de brazos el príncipe polaco.- O sea, he estado en mejores fiestas.-

\- I'm coming with you.- Se apuntó el rubio de lentes.- Yo quiero a ese gato.-

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir de donde salió esta mujer?- Gritó exasperado el rubio cumpleañero.

Eli, quién ya se cansó de que Chema estuviese perdiendo oportunidad tras oportunidad, decidió jugar sucio...

\- Ella es su regalo de cumpleaños.- Le susurró al oído, y le aventó más polvo de chocolate.- Y yo que usted aprovechaba.- Agregó maliciosa.

\- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**\- Y le dio un escalofrío cuando alguien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

\- Es suficiente, han bebido de más, y están incomodando a esta dama.-

\- ¡Por última vez, soy un hombre!-

\- Da. Eso no es un problema.- Y le dio una significativa sonrisa.- Y le partiré la cabeza a aquellos que se atrevan a molestarle.-

Chema se liberó como pudo de su captor, y retrocedió con lentitud...

\- ¡Charros, charros!- Y no le agradó para nada la mirada que le dirigían aquellos hombres.- ¡Patitas pa' que las quiero!- Y se echó a correr.

Los príncipes corrieron a su vez tras José María, quién tropezó con los zapatos, pero se levantó de volada para que no lo atraparan, dejando uno de ellos en el suelo...

\- ¿Porqué nos pasa esto, gatito bonito?- Le preguntó a su gato.

En las afueras del palacio, en el patio trasero, un hombre rubio de ojos azules y con barba llegaba montado en una bicicleta. Se bajó de ella y la apostó en una columna...

\- ¡Al fin!- Decía limpiándose el sudor de la frente.- Estando aquí, ya no tendré que lidiar con esas personas del_ Frente Revolucionario por una Francia Libre e Igualitaria._-

No obstante, escuchó el barullo que provenía del castillo, y al voltearse, por poco choca con una mujer, o alguien con vestido y su mascota...

\- **_¡TENGA!_**\- Le dio al recién llegado el zapato de cristal, y se ocultó tras un arbusto, sin soltar a su gato.

\- ¿Mademoiselle?- Observó el zapato por un instante, y lo alzó con el brazo, agitándolo.- ¡Espere, dejó su...!-

\- ¡Ahí está!- Y el rubio de ojos azules se giró en su sitio para ver la horda de hombres que corría a su dirección, en especial un rubio de espesas cejas, que gritó.- ¡Ella es toda mía!-

Aprovechando la confusión, el moreno tomó la bicicleta del Príncipe de Francia, que por alguna razón no había sido invitado, y acomodó a su mascota dentro de la canastilla delantera...

\- ¡Ni locos nos quedamos aquí, gatito bonito!- Y comenzó a pedalear, sin importarle estar descalzo.- ¡Agárrate bien, Misifús!-

\- ¡Miau!- Ni siquiera tenía qué decírselo dos veces, el minino entendía mejor de lo que parecía.

Y con la bicicleta, Chema ya no tuvo necesidad de comprar un caballo, ya que haciéndole unos ajustes con la carreta, la cuál compró con el dinero de la cosecha, pudo crear el primer servicio de carruajes rápidos en el país...

\- ¿A donde lo llevo, señor?- Dijo al divisar a una persona con prisa acercarse a su transporte.

Sin embargo, se quedó helado al ver qué era el Príncipe de Inglaterra, y no sabía porqué estaba ahí...

\- Lo más lejos que pueda llevarme de ese francés pervertido.- Dijo, mas de contuvo de agregar alguna otra cosa tras mirarlo bien, cosa que hizo que Chema sudara frío.- Disculpe, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?-

\- ¡N-No, pa-para n-na, nada!- Y tragó saliva con dificultad.- Nunca antes nos vemos visto. Mire, parece que ése es el francés pervertido del qué habla.-

Y sin escuchar su respuesta, comenzó a pedalear con ahínco, dejando atrás a Francis.

\- ¡Regresa a mis amorosos brazos, mon amour Iggy!- Exclamó el francés, encamarándose de un salto al improvisado carruaje.

\- Bloody Hell, never!- Gritó Arthur mientras se defendía a punta de puñetazos.

\- ¿Porqué a mí?- Lloriqueaba el moreno mientras seguía pedaleando.

**Fin **de _**El Baile de los Príncipes.**_

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
